


Aelfric's Sexual Frustration Hours

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death - Aelfric Dahlman | Alphard, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Engagement, F/M, Femdom, Lap Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Men Crying, Premarital Sex, Public Masturbation, Stalking, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Aelfric finds Byleth too much like Sitri to die like any other person.
Relationships: Aelfric Dahlman | Alphard/Sitri (Fire Emblem), Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 14





	Aelfric's Sexual Frustration Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. I wanted to write a fic about Aelfric but I made it another one of those fics where Byleth pervs on Lorenz. Please forgive me.

Aelfric's Sexual Frustration Hours

_-_-_-_

Aelfric felt like the Goddess was punishing him that day when he saw Sitri in the arms of another man. Except in this case, it wasn't Sitri but her daughter and she was strong enough to carry this man in a twirl before kissing him. 

"Professor… No… Byleth. Byleth Louisa Gloucester. That has a ring to it, yes?" The man in question asked as the silver ring… Sitri's ring… was around his finger. A gold ring with an emerald was around the finger of Sitri's daughter. 

Aelfric wanted to object to this matrimony, but he was a man of the cloth. Or was… He can't sully the reputation of the Hero of Fodlan, who bathes Count Gloucester's only son in tender kisses. Her light green hair engulfing his indigo-hued hair. Aelfric merely followed them, his body restraining from barging in and telling this inconsiderate bastard that Byleth was his and his alone… but she wasn't his. They only met once and he was gone to her in the blink of an eye. So he just resorted to the same punishment he gave himself before with Sitri. He had to watch her be happy without him. 

"So much has changed. Do you finally want to have dinner with me?" Byleth asked as her eyebrows waggled. Lorenz blushed, getting hot under his collar. 

"Byleth! We only just got engaged!" Lorenz gasped. 

"You dare restrain yourself even further even when the war is over? I didn't take you to believe in abstinence!" Byleth giggled. 

"But you don't know if you'll change your mind. You know I still have to tell Father about this!" Lorenz looked away coyly. 

"Well, that didn't stop you from asking all those other noble girls. Tell me, Lorenz. Are you still feeling shame that you were a horny teenager once? It's okay. I was too. But now we can be horny together. What do you say? Do you mind if the big bad wolf takes you by the hand to grandmother's house?" Byleth asked as she grabbed Lorenz's hand. 

"You… You fell in love with me from the start, didn't you?" Lorenz's eyes widened. 

"Well, you had me at those bright eyes you had. It was the better to look at me… and those lips were all the better to kiss me with… and that skin was all the better for me to sink my teeth into. Look at you now. I can't wait to have this delectable meal with you," Byleth giggled. 

"Oh Byleth…" Lorenz's sigh was like that of a character from a comedy embarrassed by the behavior of his ally than that of a distressed person kidnapped and about to have someone have their way with him. Aelfric frowned at that. 

The fact they haven't spotted him yet meant he can peek through a window. Though that's what one does when they'll notice you try to enter the door. He remembers this Monastery like the back of his hand and he knows where Lorenz once laid his weary head. That's where Byleth would join him just for that night. 

As he risked his whole body just to peek through the dimly lit room, he saw her. She was undressing and so was he. They were about to do an act that Lady Rhea once forbade couples to do before their wedding, but it seems with Byleth now in charge she felt those restrictions don't apply to her. 

Aelfric wanted to kiss that body, though unlike Sitri's it was toned and tattered from battles she risked life and limb to protect her loved ones with. Be it Jeralt, or Lorenz… It didn't matter. Aelfric knew those scars and strong muscles didn't come from protecting him exclusively and that's what almost made him puked. 

She pinned Lorenz to the bed, her fingers trailing his now naked body as she giggled to herself. Aelfric could see her twirl a circle around his belly button. Aelfric stifled himself, readying to jerk himself off at the sight of the man wearing Sitri's ring, oh how it complemented his hair and his figure. How he clings to a pillow while she begins to grind against his hips with her own. How his moans were like Sitri's laughter echoing through time. 

"Let me hold you," Byleth said as she lifted her husband up, kissing him further. How she commanded him while she did sound like Sitri calling for Jeralt, it was more like Jeralt calling to Sitri. Aelfric bit his lip. 

"Oh Byleth… I want to say that name over and over again. I never got to even when we met at the Goddess Tower," Lorenz responded in between breaths. 

"Oh my baby boy," Byleth giggled as she bounced on his lap as she held his upper body with her arms. 

"Ah! Byleth!" Lorenz gasped as he covered his mouth. 

"What's wrong? I thought that was okay to call you my baby boy?" Byleth whispered as she leaned closer, her breasts touching his. 

"It's not that… I'm just about to finish… Please! Let me finish inside you!" Lorenz wept as Byleth clung to his back. 

"Awww… Anything for my little crybaby!" Byleth chuckled, "Just know I am not done yet!" 

"D-don't call me that!" Lorenz looked at her with a defiant expression, though tears we're still running down his face. 

"You were crying my name the whole time, Lorenz? Can't you understand I call it as I see it?" Byleth laughed. 

Aelfric felt the precum taint his robes. He just couldn't help this excitement. For 26 years he never was this excited. He wanted to moan too, He sadly had to stifle it as he kept jerking until his robes were wet with semen. The cold air wasn't kind to him of course. Once his robes were soaked, moaning Sitri's name, he saw someone open the window… He forgot to check his own volume didn't he? 

"Who in Sothis' name are you? What were you doing moaning my Mom's name while I'm nailing my fiance?!" Byleth roared impatiently at Aelfric. 

"Ah! It isn't what it looks like!" Aelfric gasped. 

"Really? Were you just pissing your pants by his old dorm window then? That is considered especially rude!" Byleth snapped. 

What scared Aelfric to his death wasn't Byleth's angry expression, but Lorenz's. The minute Aelfric screamed, he let go of the railing and Lorenz's expression turned from anger to actual fear for another's life. But neither of them were able to save him in time. And that my friends were the last hours of Aelfric summarized. 


End file.
